ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel West
Daniel West '''(b. 17 BBY) is a speedster and member of the Crime Syndicate code named '''Reverse Flash. Biography Early Life To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Speed Force Connection: '''At some point, Daniel gained a connection to the Speed Force. ** '''Accelerated Healing: '''Daniel has an advanced healing factor, allowing him to recover much quicker than normal. Broken bones are mended within hours. ** '''Bodily Vibration: '''Daniel is able to vibrate his body super fast, which he uses for various effects. *** '''Identity Concealment: '''Daniel can vibrate his face to blur it from onlookers. He can also vibrate his vocal chords to distort his voice. *** '''Intangibility: '''Daniel can vibrate his molecules at the frequency of air, allowing him to phase through objects and people. *** '''Invisibility: '''Daniel can vibrate his body faster than most eyes can see, essentially turning him invisible. *** '''Toxin Expulsion: '''Daniel can vibrate his body to forcibly expel toxins and poisons within him. ** '''Enhanced Agility: '''Daniel has near-flawless dexterity. He can change direction within losing balance and instantly stop running. He can jump and run along falling debris and launch himself great distances. ** '''Enhanced Durability: '''Daniel has a high level of resilience, commonly from being unaffected by momentum build-up. He can resist heavy attacks, being hit by lightning, sound blasts and more, which could easily kill normal people. Despite this, he is not invulnerable nor immune to pain. ** '''Enhanced Mental Processing: '''Daniel is able to mentally process information quickly. He can learn something in a fraction of normal time and can retain information for longer than a normal person. He can react to events much quicker than a normal person. ** '''Enhanced Perceptions: '''Daniel's senses are enhanced to the point where he perceives the world as if it is nearly frozen. He can see and hear normally, even while moving at speeds faster than sound. To him, minutes feel like hours. ** '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Daniel's reaction time is augmented to superhuman levels. He can react to danger and events far faster than normal people. When shot at, Daniel can catch the bullet(s) and minimize the damage before it can fully penetrate his skin. ** '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Daniel can handle running for extended periods of time with little noticeable distress. However, he cannot run forever and will eventually tire out. ** '''Enhanced Strength: '''Daniel's strength is slightly enhanced, making him strong enough to carry multiple people at once while running. He can generate a high amount of momentum, and can knock a person out with a single punch. ** '''Minor Aerokinesis: '''Daniel is able to generate air flows for various effects. *** '''Pseudo-Flight: '''Daniel can rotate his arms fast enough while aimed at the ground to propel himself through the air. *** '''Tornado Creation: '''Daniel can run in circles fast enough to create tornadoes. *** '''Vortex Creation: '''Daniel can create vortexes, which he uses to extinguish fires. ** '''Minor Electrokinesis: '''Daniel generates lightning as he runs. Daniel can throw the lightning he generates as a bolt to stun enemies. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Daniel connection to the Speed Force primarily grants him super speed. He has a top speed of Mach 4 (3069mph). *** '''Speed Mirage: '''Daniel can bounce back and forth too fast for most minds to process, creating the illusion that he is in more than once place at once. *** '''Speed Force Access: '''Daniel is able to enter and leave the Speed Force at will. While in the Speed Force, Daniel can heal even faster than he normally can and his speed is further enhanced. Upon leaving the Speed Force, his speed returns to what it was before entering. Abilities ''To be added Weapons and Equipment * Reverse Flash Suit: Mark 2 Former Weapons and Equipment * Reverse Flash Suit: Mark 1 Weaknesses * 'Extreme Cold: '''When exposed to extreme cold, Daniel's speed is reduced and his healing capabilities are diminished. * '''Hyper-Metabolism: '''Daniel's metabolism is accelerated. He burns calories much faster than normal and needs to eat large amounts of food. He also cannot get drunk as he burns through 500 proof alcohol within seconds. He is also unaffected by sedatives because he burns through them before they can affect him. * '''Nanites: '''Nanites designed to deliver a high frequency pulse can disable Daniel's speed when he is hit with them. However, he can still somewhat vibrate, allowing him to expel and phase the nanites out of his body similar to a toxin. Gallery Reverse Flash.png|Daniel's first suit Reverse Flash 2.png|Daniel's current suit Trivia ''To be addedCategory:100-2 Category:Lego Category:Metahuman Category:Pepar Category:17 BBY Births Category:Crime Syndicate Category:Speedster